Many vehicles today have active safety systems, such as a forward collision alert (FCA) system, collision preparation system (CPS), and/or enhanced collision avoidance (ECA) system. Such active safety functionality supplements traditional driver control of the vehicle with one or more warnings or automated actions, such as automatic braking and/or steering, in appropriate conditions, such as when another vehicle or object is detected in proximity to the vehicle. While active safety functionality serves valuable purposes, it may be desirable to tailor the active safety actions to particular types of detected objects, and/or to classify different types of detected objects.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved methods for classifying detected objects in proximity to a vehicle. It is also desirable to provide improved methods for tailoring active safety actions for vehicles to particular types of detected objects. It is further desirable to provide improved vehicles that provide for improved classification of detected objects in proximity to the vehicle and/or that tailor active safety actions to particular types of detected objects. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.